Vampire in Gryffindor Clothing
by krypteria
Summary: What do you get when you add one hot vampire, one sexy marauder, and a snarky bastard? Why, something hilarious, of course! Marauder Era. SBOC, SSOC
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Vampire in Gryffindor Clothing AUTHOR: Mad Hatter DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything you recognize. It all belongs to JKR.  
AUTHOR NOTES: Akasha is a Mary Sue. I made her that way on purpose, and the story isn't meant to be serious. It's corny. So, please, if you don't like corniness and Mary Sues, don't read. And if you still decide to, then don't review complaining, because I've already warned you.

Although Akasha already knew all she needed to know about magic, she would always be considered the monster she partly was. Unless she came to Hogwarts, she thought, remembering the deal she had made with Albus Dumbledore, great wizard and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
She would transfer to Hogwarts as a "7th year". No one would know who she was-what she was. She could become a "legal witch" and finally be free of her cruel and heartless "father", Aubrey Valerois.  
Dumbledore knew what Aubrey wanted Akasha to become, but Akasha wanted a choice. Dumbledore had promised to help her and conceal her whereabouts from the vampiric world as long as she promised to give up her thirst for human blood except on full moons.  
She could survive on animal blood if she had it with every meal and so long as she got some human blood on the full moons. If she didn't, she would die.  
Her mother, a witch, would have been proud of her decision to become a full-fledged witch, but her father... If her father ever found out, he'd kill and bring her back to life again just so he could kill her some more.  
But here Akasha was, standing at the British trainsway on Platform 9 3/4, staring at the school train in reproach. Students around her chattered excitedly to their friends or hugged their families goodbye. Akasha watched all this in silence, wishing she was a normal teenager with a normal family and friends and a normal life.  
Akasha glanced down at her watch and saw she only had a minute or so left until the train departed. She picked up her school trunk, her inhuman strength making it feel as if it were as light as a Chocolate Frog, and stepped onto the train.  
She found an empty compartment and sat down, silently staring out the window. From a close distance she heard boys' laughter and then her compartment door slid open.  
"Oh, sorry," said a very handsome boy with dark hair that fell elegantly into his eyes. "I didn't know anyone else was in here"  
Leisurely, Akasha looked him up and down, her jade-green eyes piercing. "Don't mind me," she said huskily, her voice thick with an implacable accent. "I don't bite." She smiled wickedly at her secret joke.  
The boy smiled back at her as he and his three friends took seats. His dark eyes were appreciative. "I'm Sirius Black," he said, and then he pointed to his friends as he added, "and this is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew"  
"I'm Akasha. Akasha Valerois," she said and recrossed her long mocha-colored legs.  
Sirius' eyes darted downward at her movement, taking in her pleated schoolgirl miniskirt and black stilettos. "So, what house are in?" he said, still looking down.  
"First of all," she lifted his chin up, "I'm up here. And second, I don't know yet"  
"There's no way you can be a first year," he said disbelievingly.  
"No, I'm a 7th year. I just transferred"  
"From where"  
"South Africa," she answered evasively.  
"We're 7th years, too," Peter broke in. "And we're all in Gryffindor"  
"That's nice." She flipped her dark chocolate brown hair behind her shoulders and stared out the window again.  
Hours went by and the sky darkened into night. Akasha knew they must be getting close to Hogwarts. She was already in her school uniform- skirt and white dress shirt tied up above her navel to show off her belly ring- but the boys were still in their Muggle clothing.  
"We're close to school, I'm guessing. Why don't I step out into the hall while you boys get dressed?" she said and slipped open the compartment door.  
"You can stay and watch," Sirius suggested mischievously.  
"Maybe another time," she promised as the door slid shut behind her.

Hogwarts was probably the most extravagant place she had ever been. The Great Hall was lined with five long tables and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the evening sky. As she walked toward the Sorting Hat, Dumbledore caught her eye and winked. She smiled nervously back. She sat down on the stool and felt Professor McGonagall place the old wizards' hat on her head.  
"Hmm...interesting...very interesting..." the hat observed.  
Akasha knew that only she could hear this, but she still felt quite nervous that it would shout her secret to the whole school.  
"Where to put you..." it said. "You're strong... brave...with a thirst to prove yourself... How about... GRYFFINDOR!!!" At its shout the Gryffindor table burst into a tumultuous applause, Sirius standing on his seat and hooting for her.  
Akasha decided to sit by him. He gave her an ingratiating grin. She smiled back.  
"So, what does a girl have to do to get some food around here?" she joked.  
"Kiss me and I might tell you," he said wickedly.  
She chuckled. This one was going to be trouble. "I think I can manage on my own"  
Dumbledore stood and the great hall silenced. "There are times for speeches, but this is not one of them. Tuck in!" he said joyously.  
Magically, food appeared on the plates and everyone began to eat. Akasha looked down into her goblet. The drink in hers was red, not the orange Pumpkin juice of her fellow students'. She took a large gulp and fought not to grimace as she swallowed. Rodent blood, she thought with disgust, knowing she was going to have to get used to it.  
"I thought you were hungry," Sirius said, watching her.  
Akasha finished her "drink" hurriedly and fastidiously wiped any traces of blood from her lips. "Starving," she said at last, emphasizing the word sexily.  
"Try some of this treacle tart; it's really good," he said, dishing it onto her plate.  
She took a small experimental bite, and then, liking it, sighed and let her eyes flutter shut in bliss.  
Sirius cleared his throat, watching her avidly as she licked her lips. "I take it you... like it"  
"Mmm... yes..." She looked at him. "Where I'm from, we eat rice, meat, and maybe a few squash-like vegetables. We don't have very interesting foods-at least not to a native"  
"Oh... But I thought African foods were supposed to be spicy"  
"Oh, it is. So spicy it sets your tongue on fire if you are not used to it... But it's always the same flavor, same meat, same everything. There is not much diversity." She chuckled. "Do not get me wrong; I love my home. There just comes a time when my absence brings... serenity?" She paused, trying to find the right words. "I do not know how to explain... I have many things back home that bring me great joy... but there are also things that bring me great sadness. The things that brought me joy... they... they do not overpower the bad anymore. It is good to get away, to breathe... I am sorry. You probably do not want to hear this," she apologized, turning back to her plate.  
"No! It's interesting. It's not common for people to transfer here, so it's always the same people. And besides, I love it when you talk to me. You have the sexiest accent I've ever heard." Sirius gave her a cute puppy-dog pout. "Come on, I wouldn't mind learning more about you. In fact, I insist upon it"  
She smiled slightly. "You have away with words," she said sarcastically, hair falling into her face.  
"I can do a lot more with my mouth"  
Without thinking, he gently brushed the fallen lock of hair out of her eyes, letting his fingertips linger on her cool cheek. He leaned forward, his hand now cupping the back of her neck.  
All of a sudden there was a crashing noise at the far end of the hall. Sirius and Akasha looked up at the sound. A tall, thin, pale 7th year with long greasy black hair had accidentally pulled the Slytherin tablecloth off the table as he got up, sending all the food, dishes and silverware crashing to the floor.  
"Nice going, Snivellus," Sirius said cruelly, laughing.  
Akasha frowned at Sirius and got up. She walked over to the boy, who was lying on his back covered in broken dishes and food.  
"Are you all right?" she asked, sticking out a hand to help him.  
Sirius ran up beside her. "What are you doing"  
"You know, just because you think you're some big shot doesn't give you the right to treat others like crap," she said, glaring.  
"It's Snivellus; he's a walking grease-trap!" Sirius yelled, disgusted.  
Akasha turned away from him with a loud "humph!". She still held a hand out to the boy. "Are you going to take my hand or not"  
He looked at her for a moment, clearly surprised and suspicious and then put his hand in hers. She pulled him up and took out her wand. He stepped away quickly and went for his own wand, thinking she was going to jinx him.  
"Evannesco!" she said with a quick, expert flick from her wand. Instantly the food on his robes vanished, leaving them slightly cleaner.  
"Snivellus" put his wand away and relaxed. "Thanks," he said grudgingly. And then he looked at her.  
It was as if he hadn't really seen her before. His mouth dropped open as he took in every detail of her. She had thick, dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, smooth medium brown skin and intense jade-green eyes that seemed to stare right through him. Her body was curvy yet slightly muscular, a teaser of what lay beneath her clothes. Her breasts, like two ripe cantaloupes, were full against the thin cotton of her shirt, the buttons straining to contain them. She radiated power and confidence. The definition of exotic.  
"I... I..." he said absently, staring avidly at the cleavage her lacy black bra provided.  
She smiled knowingly. "You're welcome." She held out her hand again. "I'm Akasha Valerois. And you are"  
Shakily he took her hand. "I'm...? I'm... Oh- Severus. Severus Snape"  
"Well, I'll see you around, Severus," she said politely, and, ignoring Sirius, walked off.

Ok, so there you have it! The first installment of VGC!! I'd love to hear what you think of it! Also, if anyone gets curious, this is the picture that inspired me for Akasha:

http://i14. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Akasha awoke feeling slightly disoriented. For a moment she couldn't figure out where she was. Then it hit her... Hogwarts... safe... Beside her, an alarm clock went off. She jumped but then recovered and hit the snooze.  
"Man... I have to go to class." She scowled, not liking her change in sleeping pattern. Akasha's stomach growled in disagreement. "Mmm... hungry..."

Her first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. As she walked into the classroom, she saw the teacher give her a sharp, weary glance and move to the other side of the room. Akasha sighed and walked toward the back of the room. The boy from last night's fiasco- Severus- sat at the very back table, his head bent low over a piece of parchment.  
"Is this seat taken?" Akasha purred. She sat down, not bothering to wait for an answer.  
He looked up, startled. "N-no," he stammered, looking her up and down. "Please"  
She smiled. "So, who's the old guy?" She nodded to the teacher at the front.  
"Oh, that's Professor Blackthorn"  
"Hey there, Snivelly," James said mockingly as he walked up to them. He was flanked by Remus, Peter and... Sirius- who looked haughty and bored but handsomely so.  
"Akasha," Sirius glared at Snape and then smiled warmly at Akasha, "why don't you come sit with me?" he offered, lowering his voice an octave.  
She looked back and forth between the two boys- who eyed each other with the utmost contempt.  
"Mmm... how 'bout not"  
Sirius clenched his fist. "This is all your fault," he hissed at Snape.  
Akasha put a halting hand on his chest. "Whoa there! Don't think for a second that I can't make my own decisions, you ass"  
"That wasn't what I was saying! Damned woman; always twisting my words around!" he yelled.  
"Well, if you'd stop insulting me, you arrogant bastard...!" she bellowed back.  
"STOP CALLING ME NAMES"  
"STOP YELLING AT ME THEN"  
"I'm not YELLING"  
"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!!!" James shouted over them, putting a hand between the two.  
Akasha and Sirius glared at each other, but kept their mouths shut. They were both breathing heavily as if they'd just run a long race. And they looked like they wanted to kill one another. Snape looked back and forth at them delightedly.  
"Yeah, shut up, Sirius," Snape smirked.  
Sirius made a move toward Snape, but Akasha quickly grabbed him by the shirt sleeve. Her strength surprised him.  
"You leave him out of this," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't make me... hex you"  
Sirius' dark eyes flashed in anger. "Fine," he growled and turned away, finding a table at the opposite corner of the room.  
James, Remus, and Peter stood speechless for a moment but then, as Professor Blackthorn cleared his throat pointedly, they followed Sirius to his table.  
"You know, I really don't like him," Akasha thought aloud, feeling strongly attracted to him at the same time.  
"I loathe him," Snape said, staring at her fondly.  
Akasha glanced at Sirius- who was staring resolutely at the teacher- and then back at Snape. "I'm beginning to think Hogwarts might not be such a drag after all..." she said thoughtfully.  
Uncomprehending, Snape didn't say anything, but he smiled back at her, hooked.  
"Welcome back, class," the professor said and the class instantly quieted. "As you all should know, I'm Professor Blackthorn and this is, of course, N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts." He paused and looked around the classroom. "Our first creature of the new term is, " he looked smugly at Akasha, "the Vampire"  
Akasha fought the urge to lunge, strike, kill. "The bastard," she muttered angrily under her breath.  
"Now, can anyone tell me about the London Decree of 1742?" the Professor asked and then pointed to Lupin.  
Lupin took this in stride. "The London Decree was put into act to ban all vampires from feeding or using their powers in London and it's nearby towns. It also kept vampires from getting decent jobs. It's really the same prejudice toward werewolves as well. It all stems back to the belief that wizards and witches are better than half-breeds. They took away their food- the Ministry of Magic- and they took away their lives, as if"  
"-They were vermin; below human," Akasha finished dryly, feeling akin to the boy.  
Lupin glanced over at her, surprised, but she was scowling at Blackthorn.  
"Ten points to Gryffindor for Mr. Lupin's correct- if not a bit biased- answer. And five points from Gryffindor for Miss Valerois' rude interruption of another student." Professor Blackthorn smiled triumphantly.  
Akasha's fingers gripped the edge of the desk tightly, trying desperately to hold back her rage. I hate you, she hissed silently; you filthy, vile, disgusting, arrogant, little prick. I know what you're doing, you evil-  
Akasha looked down at her hands. Her nails, which had been digging deeply into the wood of the table, had managed to rip off the edge of her desk.  
"You stupid va-girl! Look at this mess!" Blackthorn bellowed, swooping down on her. He took the desk bits from her. "Get out! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM THIS INSTANT!" he spat. His eyes bulged and a vein throbbed in his temple.  
Akasha stared at him unflinchingly. "I would be careful, if I were you, Professor," she said quietly, so only he could hear her. Her voice was threatening, laced with danger. "Or you might wake up with a vampire in your bed chamber"  
With that, she picked up her schoolbag and stalked lithely out of the room, head held high. Behind her, the professor was sputtering, caught between fear and anger. This time, it was she that smiled triumphantly.

Akasha sat in the Gryffindor common room that afternoon during break, staring absently into the unlit fireplace.  
"If you stare at it hard enough, you might actually start a fire," Sirius said sarcastically as he sat down next to her. Looking serious, he added, "Want me to hex Blackthorn for you"  
Akasha shook her head mutely, still gazing at the fireplace.  
"At least you're not yelling at me," he said optimistically.  
He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled slightly and looked down. He cupped her chin gently, tilting her face up to his.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she said quietly.  
"Tell me," he prodded, pouting stubbornly.  
She sighed. "What's wrong are prejudiced people like Blackthorn who think they are so much better just because they have 'purer' blood," she answered tiredly, like a child reciting a hated lesson.  
"He really got to you," said Sirius. "I guess I can relate"  
"How can you?!" she said angrily, pulling away from the handsome boy. "No one can! I don't need you're pity, Sirius. I get enough of that from everyone else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for class." She turned and stalked through the open portrait hole, knocking over a group of first years as she went.  
"Women!" he said exasperatedly to himself.

That day was a living nightmare for Akasha. She knew she would have a couple of teachers who would not accept her, but she'd never imagined that every single one of them would hate her. All except for one. Her Divination teacher, Professor Spinks; a withering, old woman with a gentle nature and understanding heart.  
When Akasha had climbed into the Astronomy Tower for class, Professor Spinks had given her a warm smile and patted her on the hand.  
"You keep strong, child," she'd croaked, making Akasha slightly uncomfortable. "They may spit in your eye, but you'll have the last laugh. Be proud of who you are! There's nothing wrong with you, beautiful creature"  
"Um...okay"  
And then Spinks had limped off and class had begun. But even now, as she lay wide-awake in bed, she still couldn't get the old bat's words out of her head.  
Be proud of who you are.  
Akasha didn't think that was possible. Not when she hated herself as much as everyone else did.

So there you have it; the second chapter! So, you know what to do now!... review! 


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks went by where Akasha remained polite to Snape, and Sirius would glare silently every time he saw her at it. Soon, it was Halloween and everyone was gathering in the Great Hall with their costumes on for the Halloween Ball.  
Akasha walked into the hall, pleased to see many appreciative eyes turn toward her. When she got to Snape, she twirled around, showing off her costume. Tonight, she was a She-Devil in a red vinyl cat-suit with a red pitchfork in her hand and real black mini-horns magicked onto her forehead. She had bewitched her eyes so that the irises looked like flames, and she had chunky red streak of color in her dark hair.  
"Wow," Snape murmured, looking at the cat-suit that clung to her like a second skin.  
"I love Halloween so much," she gushed delightedly. "It's my birthday, you know"  
"It is"  
She grinned "Mmm-hmm! I'm 18 now." She paused, taking in his choice of outfit. "Where's your costume"  
"I just decided to wear my uniform..." he said, embarrassed.  
"Nah, he just didn't have a costume." James laughed as he walked up with Sirius, Lupin and Peter.  
"I did-" Snape began defensively.  
James pointed his wand threateningly at Snape. "Did I say you could speak, Snivellus"  
"Leave him alone, man," Sirius said tiredly, looking at Akasha. "Hey," he said quietly to her.  
"Hey," she said nonchalantly.  
The boys looked back and forth between the two of them, as if watching a very interesting game of wizards' chess.  
"Listen..." Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Would you like to dance-with me, I mean"  
Akasha stood silent for a long moment, as if she wasn't going to answer, but then she sighed and said, "Alright, then"  
Sirius smiled brilliantly, his fake fangs gleaming in the candlelight. So he's a vampire, she thought amusedly.  
Sirius pulled Akasha close, his hands resting on the small of her back, and inhaled the heady and intoxicating scent of her. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and pulled herself even closer, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest.  
Akasha let her head fall against his shoulder. Her fingers played with the silky hair at the nape of his neck. Teasingly, as they swayed slowly to the music, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the base of his throat. She felt his pulse jump beneath her lips and his arms tightened convulsively around her.  
"Tease," he growled, his breath hot against her ear.  
She nipped lightly at his neck. Tempted herself with the pleasure-pain of hunger throbbing in her fangs as she tasted his skin, licked the salty sweat off the tender area where jaw me throat. But she kept herself from biting harder. She didn't want to...bite him. Or kill him. Yes, she wanted to taste him so badly that her veins burned with the thought, but she wasn't about to become the mindless killer she had once been.  
I'm getting in too deep. The thought hit her just as his lips descended upon hers. And then every instinct in her shouted: Run!  
And she did. She pushed a confused Sirius away and ran from the Great Hall. She didn't know where she was going, but she soon found herself on the lake edge, staring into the blackened water.  
"Akasha!" someone called from the castle. Snape.  
She fell to the ground, her legs giving out from beneath her. She buried her face in her hands. I can't do this, she thought miserably. I could fall too easily... and if he knew... I couldn't stand for him to hate me.  
"Akasha?" Snape sat down next to her and placed a concerned hand on her vinyl-encased shoulder.  
Akasha looked at Snape. This one, I don't have to worry about, she decided. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
Akasha leaned against him and sighed. "Nothing; just found myself disgusted and felt I needed to get away," she said calmly.  
Snape seemed too shocked by her body leaning into his to pay any attention to what she was saying. He drew in a shaky, nervous breath. Akasha wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself closer to him, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. She sighed again. Her hand brushed against his inner thigh; and then higher still, seemingly unknowing, and found him aroused by her not-so-innocent explorations. He let out a ragged groan and pulled her tighter. She looked up. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.  
"Severus..." she said quietly.  
He looked at her dazedly, pupils dilated, nostrils flared. "Y-yes?" he stuttered nervously.  
"I'm tired. I think I shall go to bed now," she said, and then stood.  
"Oh," he whispered, crestfallen.  
"Goodnight." She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
Even in the dark, she could see he was blushing.

Akasha yawned loudly and pulled the hangings of her bed aside. Everyone was still at the Ball and she had the Girls' dormitory all to herself. She changed into her nightclothes tiredly, pulling the silky green slip over her head.  
She turned to her bed, bending over to pull back the covers, and then she saw it. A small, black box sitting on her pillow.  
Akasha took a quick step back, staring at the lone birthday present. "Oh, God"  
At the sound of her voice, the present began to unwrap, the ribbon slowly sliding apart and the box lid levitated up from the rest of its body.  
A cold, mirthless laugh filled the room. "Ah, Palida Mors... Make it fast"  
Panic rose in Akasha's chest as she saw what rose from the box. She ran to the staircase, but just as she reached it, the wooden stake pierced through her back, making her cry out. Every ounce of strength poured from her body as she tumbled down the stairs.  
Distantly, as she drifted into blissful unconsciousness, she heard someone calling her name as they ran to her. But she couldn't move, couldn't utter a word. All she could do was lay there as everything turned to black. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank God," a worried female voice said, though it sounded very far away. "She's waking up"  
Akasha groaned in pain, the gray fog of unconsciousness threatening to pull her back under.  
"That's it; fight it. Come on..." Another female voice encouraged.  
Akasha groaned again but fought to open her heavy eyelids. Finally she managed, everything around her a blurry haze. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall leaned over her, looking anxious.  
"What happened? Where am I?" Was that her voice? That small, weak croak?  
It was Madame Pomfrey that answered. "You're in the hospital wing, dear. Do you remember anything that happened"  
"Mmm...?" Images flashed through her mind- a small, black box... and a voice... her father's voice... and then... "Yes..." She closed her eyes and swallowed, grimacing at the memories. "Oh, God"  
McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey exchanged dark glances.  
"I need to get Albus"  
"No need, Minerva," Dumbledore said gravely, looking tired and worried and older than ever. "Poppy, will she be alright?" He sat down in a chair beside Akasha's bed.  
"Yes, yes, of course," Pomfrey answered reassuringly. "I removed the stake, but she had lost a substantial amount of blood. I had to give her a Blood-Replenishing Potion, of course. The wound itself though... There's nothing I can give her to speed up the healing process. It will have to heal on its own, which shouldn't take so long with her natural regenerative powers. But it was so close to piercing her heart. If it had gotten any closer- I fear to think what might have happened- and at least the bleeding has stopped. If young Sirius Black hadn't gotten to her in time, she might have"  
"I need a few words with Miss Valerois," Dumbledore said after a moment of awkward silence.  
Professor McGonagall gave a sharp nod and left.  
"You call if you need anything," Madame Pomfrey said kindly to Akasha and then she followed McGonagall.  
Finally, Dumbledore looked at Akasha, lying on the bed, pale and fragile-looking. "What happened"  
Akasha looked up at the ceiling, not really seeing it. "Aubrey decided to send me a little... birthday present." She took a deep breath and went on. "I was going to bed when I found it on my pillow. It opened by itself and his voice filled the room"  
"What did he say?" Dumbledore pried.  
She told him.  
"Pale Death"  
Akasha nodded. "Our Goddess. Aubrey has a sick sense of humor"  
"Unfortunately... What happened next"  
She explained the rest. "It was pain beyond pain, Albus," she finished. "The coward," she spat abruptly. "He couldn't even kill his own daughter himself. He had to send a flying twig to do his dirty work"  
Dumbledore placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "This is not the time or place to get yourself worked up. You need your rest"  
Akasha scowled but lay back down.  
"Sleep, Akasha. We will speak more on this in days to come."

Akasha woke abruptly, sensing another presence by her bed. She looked around but saw no one. But someone was there. She caught scent of... someone, her nostrils flaring as she inhaled the familiar scent, but she was too tired and in too much pain to place it.  
"Who's there?" she demanded, her fingers groping for a quill on the bedside table.  
"It's just me," a male voice said from beside the bed.  
Akasha's head whipped toward the voice and still she saw no one, but then Sirius appeared, seemingly out of thin air. He sat down on the bed, the mattress sinking beneath his encroaching weight, and flung the Invisibility Cloak onto a chair.  
"Sirius," she said sleepily, "what are you doing here"  
He leaned forward and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I was worried. How are you"  
"Well, I'm not dead," she said dryly, trying to sit up.  
"I don't think you should be doing that," whispered Sirius, carefully pushing her back down into the mattress.  
She scowled, but it softened slightly when he ran his fingers absently through her hair.  
"I heard you were the one that... saved me," she murmured. "Thank you"  
He looked at her, surprised by her admission.  
"Let me sit up," she commanded.  
"Why? I already told you"  
Because I want to kiss you," she said simply.  
"Oh." Caught off guard, he sat there silently for a minute. At last he said, "You're still not getting up"  
She opened her mouth to protest, but he placed a quieting finger over her lips. He laid down beside. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, so that her body pressed flush against his. She fought not to wince at the sharp pain in her back but instead smiled wickedly at him.  
"I see your thinking," she chuckled.  
"Now, what was this about wanting to kiss me?" he asked mischievously.  
Akasha leaned forward, cupped his face in her hands and firmly planted her lips on his. He let out a soft groan as her tongue flicked teasingly against his lowers lip, urging him to open his mouth to her.  
Sirius obeyed enthusiastically, sliding his hand down to cup her lush, round bottom and pull her more securely to his hips. Her own hands slid up under his T-shirt to press against the hard contours of his back, his body heat searing her fingertips.  
Slowly, his fingertips slid up her inner thigh and into her panties. She moaned as he slid them deep inside of her, pleasure coiling within her at his intrusion. His lips moved to her neck to suck and nibble hungrily at it. His hips pushed against her legs, and she could feel his erection straining against the thin cotton of his pajama bottoms.  
She placed a restraining hand over his as he tried to strip off her slip. "Thank you for rescuing me, Sirius," she said huskily, but firmly. "But I really do need my rest now"  
Sirius was astonished. "But... but... Oh, HELL... You're kidding, right?" he said hopefully, but she had already turned around and fallen asleep.  
"Grr... argh..." he growled frustratedly. He climbed off the bed and grabbed James' cloak. "One of these days..."

"Miss Valerois, I must insist upon another day of bed rest. In the hospital wing"  
"I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey," Akasha insisted, shrugging off the pushy nurse. "Fit as a fiddle." She planted a cheesy smile on her face and ignored the throbbing pain in her back and the waves of nausea it brought. "Besides, you can't keep me here against my will," she added more firmly, backing into the hallway.  
Hands on hips, lips pursed, eyes narrowed, Madame Pomfrey added her last piece, "Suit yourself. But if you get worse, or faint, or... Well, don't come running to me. I'd told you so"  
Akasha rolled her eyes and turned her back to the hospital. She didn't know why she was being so stubborn. She should just relax. But she needed something to keep her mind off Aubrey, keep her from falling into the dark pit of her fears, and right now, all she had was class.

Akasha arrived late to Potions, and as she entered, silence descended upon the classroom. After a moment, Sirius shoved pudgy little Peter Pettigrew out of his chair and grinned at Akasha- an obvious invitation for her to sit with him.  
That was another thing she didn't want to think about: what she'd done- and would have done- with him that first night in the hospital. She averted her gaze and moved to the table where Snape sat alone.  
He seemed paler than usual. "Are you alright?" he whispered worriedly. "I heard about what happened"  
But did he know why? Akasha gave him a brave smile. "Never better," she said dryly.  
"Thank the Gods," Snape sighed out, relaxing slightly. "A stake in the chest. Why would anyone send a birthday present live that"  
So he didn't know her dirty, little secret. Inwardly Akasha smiled. If you knew what I was, boy, she told him silently, knowing he couldn't hear her; you wouldn't want me like you do.  
Akasha smiled again, though this time it was more of a grimace, a savage baring of teeth. "Probably thought it was funny," she said, knowing it was partly true. At Snape's shocked look, she draped an arm around his neck. "I'm kidding. No need to look so appalled." He hesitated for a moment, but then she added, "I'm fine," and he calmed down.  
She patted him on the shoulder and went back to her work. Once, pausing in her frantic writing, she saw Sirius glaring at her out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be trying to bore holes through her. She tried to ignore him, but she could feel his eyes raking down her body and then up again, his gaze going from hot to cold to hot again in a moment's notice, his confusion blatant and his desire undeniable.  
God, how she wanted him.

"We need to talk, Akasha," Sirius said lowly when he caught up with her in the hall.  
"Sorry, can't. I have a previous engagement," she said calmly, dismissing him.  
Roughly, he grabbed her arm. "It can wait." His voice was hard and desperate all at the same time.  
Akasha turned and faced him straight on, arms crossed in impatience. "Well"  
"What are you doing, Akasha?" he questioned, his gaze searching. "Was it something I did"  
"Pardon?" she said innocently, perfectly shaped eyebrow arching in mock-confusion. "What could you have done? You have quite the ego, Sirius. So big, mole ruit sua, it collapses from its own bigness"  
"I do not have a big ego!" he growled defensively. "I'm talking about us! What's happening between us"  
"Us? What us? There has never been an us, Sirius"  
"But... Halloween... we... and you... we almost"  
"We almost what, Sirius?" Akasha challenged. She moved in close to him, so that her clothes brushed against his, and saw his eyes darken with lust. "Had sex? Or do you prefer making love? Sugar, it's a little thing called making out. It doesn't mean all that much"  
Sirius flinched and looked away. "And you let me... touch you. Why?" he ground out through clenched teeth.  
"C'est la vie. That's life." Akasha shrugged. "What did you expect"  
"Not this," he murmured.  
"Well, if that's all... I have to meet Severus outside"  
He looked angry now. "Snape," he growled. "Right, just run off to Snivellus like always. I could show him a thing or two"  
"You do and I'll kick your ass," she warned, and then whipped around and stalked off.  
Sirius, red with fury, raised his fist and hit the trophy case beside him. Akasha looked back at the sound of glass shattering.  
She caught the scent of his blood and before she knew it, she was kneeling at his side.  
"Sirius," she gasped, staring fixedly at his bloodied hand.  
Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her limbs felt uncoordinated. The elongated fangs in her mouth felt heavy, insisting she move closer and take his hand in hers. She obeyed, helpless.  
"I'm fine," he insisted, but she could see the pain in his eyes.  
She pressed her lips to his knuckle and flicked her tongue against a streak of blood. Sirius shivered and leaned forward. He was undoubtedly feeling the hypnotic pull of a starving vampire, demanding and promising and full of sensuous secrets.  
She licked at his hand once more and then with great effort stood. "You should have Madame Pomfrey take a look at that," she said hoarsely, the taste of his blood still on her lips.  
"Akasha" he said dazedly, "please, stay"  
But she couldn't. She already done enough damage as it was. She turned and walked away without another word, fighting to look back all the time.

"Sirius?" James said as he came up behind the kneeling boy. "Are you okay"  
"I'm fine," Sirius ground out, standing at last.  
James looked from the shattered trophy case to Sirius' bleeding hand to Akasha's receding form.  
"Fighting again?" he said, slightly amused.  
"Obviously," Sirius said moodily.  
"And just what are you going to do about it"  
"Nothing. If she's gonna be a pain in the ass, then she's not worth it"  
"You sure 'bout that"  
Sirius hesitated, and than grimaced. "God damnit, of course I'm not"  
"On the Phase 1, then"  
"What's Phase 1"  
James grinned evilly. "Operation 'Stalker Much?'" 


	5. Chapter 5

THAT WEEKEND Akasha took her seat in the Three Broomsticks and looked around boredly, chin propped lazily on her hand. Madame Rosmerta stood beside her table, waiting patiently.  
"I haven't seen you lately," Rosmerta said pointedly. "Aubrey was in just the other day looking for you. Are you two not speaking again"  
Akasha scowled at the old family friend. "Unfortunately," she drawled. The things she'd love to say- and do- to her father now that she had fully recovered from her wounds.  
Madame Rosmerta smiled, thinking it a joke. "You'll be wanting a BLOODY Mary, then"  
Akasha longed to have one. Made with REAL human blood. But she couldn't. Not in front of her schoolmates.  
"No, thank you," she said tightly. "I'm trying to cut back. I'll just have a butterbeer"  
"Make that two," Sirius said confidently, taking the open seat next to Akasha.  
"That seat is taken," she said firmly, wanting to pounce on Sirius- in a "bad" way.  
"By me," Sirius said. "So, have you seen Snivelly around"  
"No, actually." She paused and then her eyes narrowed. "What did you DO"  
Sirius smiled. "Nothing... yet"  
"Listen, you-" She cut off as Madame Rosmerta returned with their drinks.  
Sirius grinned. "Cheers," he said, raising his glass in a mock toast.  
Akasha bristled. "You... you"  
"Me what?" Sirius leaned in close to her and gripped her upper thighs in his large hands.  
Heat spiked through her as his lips brushed lightly over hers. The room faded away and all she could see was him. Trapped in his eyes, she felt like she could fall into them and keep falling forever.  
He moved closer. "Akasha," he murmured," why do you hate me"  
"I... don't..." she said absently. "You wouldn't understand"  
"Try me," he insisted. "It can't be"  
She could not help herself. Not when he was so close. Not when his breath fanned across her skin so deliciously. And when her lips met his, something inside her broke. Something savage.  
She pulled him to her roughly, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, tongue dueling, teeth nipping. He shuddered and groaned as she moved her mouth to his neck. Her mouth parted and she bit him. Hard.  
He let out a startled moan. He slid his hand up her sweater. And at that moment, he knew there was no one else but her that could make him feel this way. That could make him this crazy. And no one could keep them apart.

Snape scanned the room, looking for Akasha. He was so happy to be able to spend time with her alone. Maybe they could take a walk up to the Shrieking Shack. She'd get scared at the idea of it being haunted and huddle up to him for comfort, and then he'd.  
"What the- OH, MY GOD!" hi gasped, finally finding her. And not liking what he saw.  
Sirius was groping her. In public. And she looked like she was enjoying it.  
"YOU WHORE-BITCH! I KILL YOU! I KILL YOU"  
The lovers broke apart, looking at Snape in anger. He lunged at Sirius in his fury, knocking the handsome boy off his chair.  
"You can't have her! She's mine!" he hissed, clawing at Sirius.  
But Sirius was much stronger than Snape. Within a matter of seconds, the greasy -haired boy was pinned to the floor. Sirius raised his fist, ready to wipe the smirk off Snivelly's face, but Akasha grabbed him and pulled him back. Her strength shocked him. It was as if she weighed nothing to him.  
"Stop it! Both of you!" she yelled, her green eyes unusually bright. "In case you failed to notice, I'm neither of yours. I don't BELONG to anyone. I'm not some little trophy to pass around! And you best get that through your thick skulls." This last part was directed at Sirius.  
"Whore," he ground out, glaring.  
SMACK  
Sirius' head whipped to one side with the force of her blow, blood rising in the cheek where she had hit him.  
"Don't you ever- EVER- call me that again," she growled. Her lip quivered slightly at his comment.  
The look in her eyes- that betrayed, ashamed look- made him feel ashamed himself. But then her face hardened and her walls were higher than ever. He wanted to say he was sorry, wrap her up in his arms and forget this ever happened, but Macho Law forbade him from admitting he was wrong.  
"Fine," he said coldly. He stalked away.  
As he thrust the front door open, he caught glimpse of himself in the window. Dark eyes burning, face uncharacteristically stony, skin flushed pink in anger. His hair was mussed and fell haphazardly onto his forehead, and his neck was bruised purple from her demanding kisses.  
She had turned him into a raving madman; a complete wreck. If he didn't stay away, he'd wind up getting himself thrown into Azkaban.

Christmas break came swiftly, and Akasha had never been so glad. She needed the rest. And she would be able to avoid Sirius as he rudely ignored her and flirted with every girl in his path. It made her blind with fury, but she couldn't let him see that. Not when she knew he had to stay away. If it hadn't been for Snape, she would have wound up ripping his throat out in front of half the school.  
She sat, feeling her stomach growl. Why'd she have to be hungry now? And it's not like I can hide behind Severus, she thought moodily. He's off at home and I'm alone with that jerk Sirius.  
She hissed at the thought. God, he was pissing her off lately. Flirting incessantly with those stupid little twits to make her jealous. What pissed her off more was that it was working.  
Well, two can play at this game, she thought wickedly.  
She stood at last, her earlier resolve to stay away broken, and stripped the over-sized T-shirt she was wearing over her head, thinking of ways to make Sirius sweat.

Sirius put down his goblet, puzzled. Something had shifted. Something... electrical. As if lightning were going to strike. He looked toward the Great Hall entrance. He was blinded momentarily by the sunlight streaming in. But then he saw her.  
She took a step forward, soft brown hair brushing over bare shoulders as she looked around. Her smile was inviting and brilliantly white.  
Her smile widened when she found him. Her steps paused. The abrupt stop sent her full skirt swishing about her thighs ever-so-slightly, drawing his attention to her long, slender legs. Sirius' fingers itched to slide along those legs, under her skirt, and.  
"Are you listening to me, Sirius?" a female voice whined.  
He turned back to the willowy blonde and gave her a forced smile. "Of course, Bree," he said, trying to concentrate on the girl at hand. Even though his back was turned to HER, his neck still tingled in anticipation, the bruising on his neck- now hidden beneath his Gryffindor scarf- a reminder of his longing and his passion for her.  
Bree smiled at him and placed a coaxing hand on his arm. "As I was saying, maybe sometime we could have a butterbeer together at..." She trailed off, suddenly looking disdainful, as if she had a bad smell underneath her nose.  
"Well, look what the house elves dragged in," Bree said icily.  
Akasha's warm breath stirred the hairs at the nape of his neck. "What's with the bimbo, Sirius?" she whispered. "You could do better"  
Sirius shrugged her hands off. "Like you?" he mocked. "I thought that door was closed"  
Her lips brushed the shell of his ear. "I never said it was locked..." she teased. She straightened and smiled triumphantly at Bree. "La Shelle," she said passively.  
The Barbie look-alike bristled. "Valerois," she spat, making the name a curse.  
The dark-skinned beauty shrugged, uncaring. "You have a nice day, too, Bree"  
Bree snorted, looking highly affronted. "Whore," she muttered as Akasha turned away and went to meet up with a group of friends.  
"She's not a whore," Sirius said defensively, pulling away from Bree. "At least... not to my knowledge"  
Bree laughed. "Yeah, and my mum eats dragon dung! Now, come on, let's go for a walk. It's such a nice day outside"  
Sirius didn't feel the nee to point out that it was a snow-flurry outside. He just let her drag him off anyway, wanting a distraction from Akasha.

Sirius was restless. He couldn't sleep. Couldn't stay still. He needed to get up, take a walk. The only problem was: James had the invisibility cloak tucked away under his mattress, and the boy was out like a light. He was lucky he at least had the Marauder's Map: a magical map he and his friends had designed to show the school and anyone who might get in their way.  
Deciding that was enough, he pulled back the covers of his bed. Stretched. And then left.  
Outside the Gryffindor Tower, he padded silently down the halls, still feeling tense. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what was wrong.  
He looked back down at the map. SHIT! Professor Blackthorn was about to turn the corner, right into his path. Disconcerted, he looked around, trying to figure out what to do. A portrait of a sleeping tiger family was on his right. He turned to it and then looked at his map.  
"Aurea mediocritas," he whispered.  
The portrait swung open and he quickly ducked inside. The portrait closed behind him. Sirius looked back down at the map. A small dot labeled Lasher Blackthorn walked on past the tiger portrait without pausing. That was when he heard it.  
The soft continuous pattering of water against marble. And a soft, husky female voice.  
"Oh, no..." He was in the Gryffindor girls' showers. He knew he should turn around and get the hell out of there. But there was something familiar about that voice. About the lingering scent in the steamy air. And he finally realized what the tension was: Desire.

Akasha stood beneath the steady stream of the shower, letting it wash the soap from her body and the shampoo from her hair. As she reached for her towel, to dry her eyes, she heard footsteps. Any normal human wouldn't have heard the small, stealthy steps across the tiled floor. But Akasha wasn't human- and certainly not normal.  
She leaned against the wall, the water spraying her front lightly. With tiny, cat-like sniffs, she placed the human scent. There. Just outside the open shower. To the side so he wouldn't be seen. She licked her lips hungrily. Sirius.  
You shouldn't be here, she thought to the boy. Naughty, naughty boy.  
She knew he was watching her. She could smell his desire for her, almost taste it on his sweat that hung in the air.  
I'll teach you to sneak about in forbidden places, she thought wickedly.  
She let her head fall back against the tiled wall. Sighing, she let her hands slide up her belly to cup her aching breasts. Sirius took in a sharp breath.

Sirius could not believe his eyes. But here he was, frozen, staring at Akasha's beautifully wet and naked body. One of her hands moved away from her large breasts and slid down her flat stomach to bury into the dark hair between her thighs.  
At her soft moan, he nearly fell to his knees, his cock throbbing painfully against the fabric of his pants. He wanted so badly to replace her hands with his own and slide his fingers deep inside her.  
Watching her avidly as she touched herself, he couldn't help but slide his own hand into his pants to stroke himself. His breath hitched and he had to brace himself against the was to keep from melting to the ground at the onslaught of pleasure.  
Akasha moaned again and then threw her head back in a choking cry as she came. Sirius watched as her body spasmed and writhed and then his own body was thrown into chaotic ecstasy. He bit his lip against his own cry.  
And then her eyes met his.  
Her full lips quirked up in a smug grin. She moved toward him, holding herself with complete confidence even though she was bare to his gaze.  
"Sirius..." she purred, eyes still slightly glazed with lust. "You are a very NAUGHTY boy." She laughed and grabbed her towel.  
"I-I..." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry"  
She turned, eyeing him thoughtfully. Then she quickly landed a peck on his pink cheeks. "That should teach you not to lurk about in the girls' showers," she murmured, amused.  
Sirius bristled. "I wouldn't have to if you'd"  
"Give a dog a bone?" she finished, not knowing how true it was.  
"Argh! Why do you torture me like this?!" he yelled.  
He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. Her towel dropped to the floor. Her body, still wet, made his clothes damp too. But did she dare?  
She did. "Because I can?" she said, gaze hungry.  
Sirius bit his tongue on a retort. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she moved in for the kiss.  
"Who's in there?!" a stern voice demanded. "Show yourselves now"  
"Uh... oh... It's McGonagall," Akasha whispered, slightly anxious.  
Sirius looked at her and then decided he could trust her enough. He pulled out the Marauder's Map. She looked at in awe.  
"That's some map, Black," she said lowly, looking at the moving dots.  
"Come on," he urged, picking up the towel and handing it to her. "There's a secret passage- here"  
He led her to a solid wall. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Trust me," he said recklessly, then stepped forward.  
He disappeared behind the marble wall.  
"Sirius? Sirius! This isn't funny! Where did you go?" she called, panicked.  
His hand sliced through the wall, beckoning her. Footsteps were getting closer, the professor about to turn the corner. After a brief hesitation, she took his hand and walked through the wall and into a hidden passageway. They locked eyes for a moment in temporary truce.  
Fingers still interlaced, they ran. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight's the full moon, Akasha thought grimly, looking at her moon chart with disdain. But she didn't need a chart to tell her that. The throbbing hunger in her veins and the sharp pain in her fangs did.  
She would have to feed tonight. Hunt. For human blood.  
She hissed at the thought. It was funny how human blood disgusted her now. Before it was all she had lived for. That and the pleasure of draining the last of a person's life force. The Kill.  
But she needed it all the same. And by tonight, when the moon was full and high in the sky, she'd yearn for it with an intensity that frightened her to the core.  
She started when the curtains of her bed stirred and a friendly brunette emerged. She waved.  
"Hi, Anna," Akasha said, relaxing slightly.  
"Yola. Are you coming down? You've got presents"  
Hopefully none from Aubrey, she thought dryly. "Yeah," she said. "Just let me get dressed"  
"Okay, but hurry"  
Akasha groaned and got to her feet. Her limbs felt heavy, her skin sore to touch. It was like having the human equivalent of the flu. Except her temperature would be much colder, just like any sick vampire. 92.3 degrees to be exact.  
But no matter how sick she felt, she had to keep a normal routine like always. She rifled through her closet, looking for something to make her at least somewhat warmer. Finally she decided on a white cashmere sweater and green velvet sweats. It was Christmassy AND warm. She smiled approvingly at her reflection and then headed for the common room.

"Thanks for the present, love," Akasha said, trying not to laugh as she placed her arms around Sirius' shoulders.  
He looked up from his "intense" game of Wizards' Chess with Lupin and grinned. She held up a tiny washcloth.  
"I thought you could use it in the showers," he joked, a mischievous lilt in his dark grey eyes.  
Lupin covered his laugh with a cough.  
"Have you forgotten, I'd rather dry myself with you," she drawled.  
Sirius cleared his throat reflexively. "I'm sure that can be arranged"  
She laughed.  
"Akasha! You coming?" Anna called from the other side of the Great Hall.  
Akasha looked up at her and nodded. "See you," she said to Sirius.  
He looked so disappointed at her leaving that she couldn't help but lean forward and nip his neck reassuringly.  
"Hey! That tickles!" he chuckled.  
She nuzzled his neck. "I can't help it," she murmured truthfully. "I'm hungry"  
And with that, she pulled away and went to meet up with Anna.  
Sirius turned back to the chess game only to find Lupin staring after Akasha, a curious look on his face. Jealousy surged up through Sirius like an explosion, and the green-eyed monster reared up toward his friend in defense.  
"She's mine," he warned. "You keep that in mind"  
Lupin looked at him in surprise. "I wasn't even thinking about that. It's just... I hate to say it... but my werewolf senses are tingling." He said all this very calmly, eyes thoughtful.  
Sirius cracked up, nearly falling off his seat as he doubled over in laughter. "Akasha's not a were-chick,," he got out between spouts of laughter. "She's just a really, really hot babe"  
"Yuh-huh," Lupin murmured. But something was off.

She was sad she would have to miss the Christmas feast tonight, but she wasn't really hungry for food... exactly.  
As she stalked through the shadows of the Hogwarts' grounds to the gates, a dark figure on fours padded across the grass just behind her. She tensed and whipped toward it, but then she saw it was just a dog. A very big, black dog.  
Her breath sighed out in a long relieved whistle. She patted the dog lightly on the head and scratched its ears. The dog's eyes closed halfway and its tongue lolled out. After a moment it rolled over to offer her his belly.  
Funny, she thought, animals usually don't take to me all that well.  
She scratched its tummy briefly before clenching her chest with a soft groan of pain. She was having trouble breathing. Bloodlust was beginning to take over. She had to get far enough away from the school, from Sirius. Or she could.  
A wet muzzle pressed into her cheek. With great effort, she opened her eyes, realizing she was laying on the ground.  
"Go along, hunter brother," she murmured, pushing the dog away. "Tonight I must feed alone"  
He stood there, unmoving. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn't quite place it. Her thoughts were too muddled. She forced herself back up, black cloak wet from the snow, and stumbled forward a couple of steps. The dog followed her.  
"Stupid mutt," she growled. "Go! Shoo!" She pushed at it. She had to get away.  
It stayed.  
Her frustrated hiss was purely feline. This time, as she turned away, she let her body turn into her other self: a black kitten. The kitten swiped its claws at the dog and then reared off toward the Forbidden Forest. The dog bound after her, but she was too quick for it.  
However, she hadn't expected the bear-like dog to know the forest better than she. As she was sure she had lost him in the thick of the trees, he burst from the underbrush before her.  
She "meowed" in protest and backed away. She turned back into her human form. The dog cornered her into a tree and then stopped, staring at her. She was so dizzy. She needed... needed.  
"Akasha"  
Her eyes snapped open. Sirius knelt before her, brow furrowed in worry. She realized at long last that he was the dog.  
"Oh, God. Oh, God, no!" she choked out, falling into his outstretched arms.  
"I didn't know you were an Animagus," he said, oblivious to her dilemma.  
"Sirius..." she said hoarsely. "You... have to... go"  
He looked hurt. "But why? Akasha?" Finally, he noticed something was wrong with her.  
Her skin was clammy and as cold as a corpse's. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. Her heartbeat slow and uncoordinated. The hungry curve to her mouth and the stalking look in her eyes scared him. She looked like a panther about to pounce on some weak, and defenseless gazelle.  
"Akasha, what's wrong? We need to get you to the hospital wing!" he said urgently. He made to pull her up.  
She threw him away. "NO!" she cried, the sound tortured. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Sirius, please! You have to go! I don't want to hurt you"  
"But you wouldn't...?" He paused and moved back to her again. She was shaking violently now, her mask of control near breaking. "Akasha... Is this because I found out you're an Animagus"  
She gave a hysterical laugh. "I'm not an Animagus, Sirius," she said with that voice that was so much like a dying person's.  
She sound crazy.  
"It's okay. I don't need to know, Akasha. Let's just get you back to the school," he said, trying to remain calm. Was she smelling him?  
Yes, she was. He could hear the tiny cat-like sniffs as she got closer, her nails clawing at his shirt.  
"I can't go back to school yet, Sirius," she said. "Not until I feed. And right now, you're the only thing standing in the way of that"  
Something was tugging at his mind. Many things. Lupin's warnings... DADA... 'A vampire child need only feed when the moon is full and high...'... Akasha's incessant need for distance... and now.  
"If you're not an Animagus..." he said huskily, terrified and disgusted and caring all at once, "then what are you"  
Her lips skinned back from her teeth in a savage snarl. "The creature that everyone's always warned you about," she growled, her voice slightly distorted, as if she were possessed.  
She pounced on him. He fell back beneath her and could not find the strength to break free as he stared wide-eyed at her. Her fangs flashed in the moonlight, amazingly similar to a fox's, curving slightly and narrowing to a very sharp point. His struggles stilled at her desperately pained look. This was Akasha. He knew her. He trusted her. The decision was so simple.  
He pulled his shirt collar down and offered his neck to her. "Go on," he murmured. "Take what you need"  
She sat back, eyes wide, face softening. "Sirius, no, I can't," she whispered, voice distraught. She started crying again. "You don't know how much I want to. But who's to say I won't lose control and take it too far. You don't understand how strong the need is. And if you've killed before, it only comes back stronger. I couldn't bear to hurt you"  
He cupped her face in his hands. She tried to pull away, desperately trying to flee, but he held onto her firmly.  
"You won't hurt me. I trust you, Akasha. Let me help you," he added gently at her look of reproach.  
"But"  
"Shh..." He drew her lips to his and gently kissed her. She shuddered at his insistent lips trying to coax her into submission, and then, finally, she began to relax.  
"Yes..." she murmured. "I need you"  
Sirius' heart constricted in sweetness. Her lips found his throat with hunters' ease, and then her fangs pierced his skin. He fought not to recoil at the sharp pain, but then, after a moment, his whole body exploded in warmth... in Akasha. He could feel her mind, her thoughts, her soul. Every part of her was open to him. He could feel her fear of him, but there was also love. And joy at sating her hunger. The rushing sweetness as the pain in her limbs disapparated and air flowed into her lungs again.  
He never wanted this to end. He wanted to be this close to Akasha forever.  
When she pulled back, he tried to hold her head to his neck. He knew she still needed more, and oddly, he felt like he did too. But she was adamant.  
"It's enough," she said quietly, eyes on the ground. "Thank you"  
Feeling groggy, he slowly sat up. It made his head spin, but he didn't let it show. "You'll be okay now"  
"Until next month"  
"Well, we can"  
"No!" she hissed, suddenly vehement. "This time was bad enough! Next time I could kill you! I will not put you in the position of being my prey again"  
He flinched back at the word. "How can you be so cruel after what we just shared"  
She laughed coldly. "It's called a Telepathic Link, love. It's between all vampires and their victims. Don't be so shocked," she said at his look. "I'm a hunter by nature, Sirius. It's nothing personal. You're just the weaker species." She sounded so calm and matter-of-fact, as if she spoke this way to everyone she fed off of.  
"You're sick," he said, disgusted, getting up. "The books were right; you're nothing but a monster"  
"And you're point would be"  
"You just stay away from me. And don't think you'll ever 'feed' on me ever again. You make me sick"  
Akasha crossed her arms and nodded to a path that would lead up to the school. "Go, then"  
He spat on the ground next to her. "I'll go when I please," he growled and then shifted into dog form and bound down the path.  
Akasha's face broke into a look of heartbreak. Her knees hit the ground, and at long last, she allowed herself to cry, feeling more ashamed of herself than ever. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Sirius! Would you wake up"  
"Go away..." Sirius growled, wishing James would stop shaking him. He was so tired.  
"Fine! Suit yourself," James said, exasperated. "But you'll be missing a fine game of Bury the Wormtail"  
Sirius pondered over this. "Gimme a few minutes"  
"Okay! Meet you outside"  
After a couple minutes, Sirius forced himself into a sitting position. It was strange; he felt so languid and groggy, his body heavy. All he wanted to do was sleep. What did he do last night?  
And then he remembered. Akasha was a vampire... or half-vampire more like it... And he'd let her sink her teeth into him.  
Sirius groaned, head in hands. And she'd been so callous afterward. He'd thought she was different.  
"You are so stupid," he muttered.  
He stood and stumbled to his dresser. He caught sight of himself in the mirror. His hair was tangled and fell haphazardly into his eyes, which were surrounded in dark circles. His face was drawn with fatigue. It looked like he'd aged ten years. And on his neck, just above the collar of his T-shirt, were two small puncture wounds, nearly healed and the color of watered wine.  
Looks like I need a turtleneck, he thought dryly.  
But he wasn't really in the mood for a laugh. He felt more like he wanted to crawl back under the sheets and never surface again, knowing that he'd just had his heart broken for the first time, and no one could ever know.

Akasha didn't get out of bed for the rest of break, unable to face the prospect of seeing Sirius. She was ashamed. She hadn't meant to lose control. And he'd been so understanding, willing to give his life to save hers.  
That night, she'd hardly been able to pull away, to keep herself from draining him dry. And the next time, the bloodlust would be stronger. If she had him again, she'd kill him.  
And so she'd lied to him. Went against her heart. The bond between them wasn't just some Telepathic Link; she'd always been able to block that. No, it went so much deeper. She'd stolen her scathing words from Aubrey's repetitive lectures about the human race and how they were just cattle. And saying those words had caused her so much pain. Sirius didn't know how much she disagreed with her father's views.  
But it was better he hate her than die at her hands.  
She just wished she could make the pain in her heart go away.

"Akasha... you don't look well"  
The dark-skinned girl shrugged but didn't look up from her work. "I haven't been sleeping too well," she answered quietly.  
Snape patted her back. "Is there anything I can do?" He sounded way too eager.  
Down boy, she thought amusedly. But she did need a distraction from her misery. From her thoughts of Sirius. She swallowed her dignity and smiled at the greasy-haired boy. "Actually, I think there is," she purred. She placed a hand on his arm. "What are you doing tonight?"

Sirius lay in the dewy grass, staring up at the clear night sky.  
"Mmm... Siri, I'm so glad you decided to take me up on my offer," Bree said delightedly, long slender fingers pulling the knot of his tie loose.  
"Yeah, uh-huh... Who doesn't love star-gazing?" he murmured distractedly.  
Bree giggled, thinking he was joking. She began to unbutton his shirt.  
Abruptly, Sirius sat up. "Did you hear that?" he whispered.  
"Hear what"  
There was a husky female chuckle and an eager male reply. Two voices that made his blood run cold.  
"That." He clenched his jaw and made to get up.  
"Oh, who cares?" Bree said boredly. "Let's just ignore them"  
But it was kind of hard when they were heading in their direction.  
"Oh, I didn't realize anyone else was out here," Akasha said innocently.  
She must be freezing in that tiny little dress, Sirius observed, the cool May air whipping his cheek. But then he remembered: Vampires don't feel things like normal people do.  
"Yes, yes, now go away," Bree huffed, cuddling in closer to Sirius' body warmth.  
Akasha's piercing green eyes shot daggers at Bree. "I go wherever I please, La Shelle," she hissed.  
Bree recoiled at the dangerous not in her voice.  
"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Sirius said angrily.  
"Like you?" She threw her head back and laughed. "Honey, I'd bite your head off"  
More like my neck, he thought.  
Snape stepped forward to place an arm around her waist. "And she doesn't mean the one on your shoulders"  
Sirius bristled. "Snivellus," he growled, but then he forced himself to relax. Fine. Let him have her. He didn't want her and Snape definitely deserved to get a chunk ripped out of him.  
"Come on," Akasha insisted. "Let's find someplace where we can be alone"  
Snape looked like he wanted to shout for joy.  
As the couple walked away and Bree went back to her ministrations, Akasha looked back once, and Sirius could see the tears gleaming in her eyes.  
It made him wonder about some things. It really did.

"Hey, look," Snape said nervously. "We're alone"  
Akasha sat next to him and smiled. "Well, fancy that"  
"So... um... What do we do now"  
Her mouth dropped in realization. "You've never been with a girl, have you"  
"I-I have... so... been... to- I mean, well, not like you... mean," he stammered. "I suppose..." He stopped and bent his head. "I've never even kissed a girl!" he burst out mournfully.  
Can't say that surprises me... she mused.  
"Aw... poor Sevvie," she said in mock pity. She cupped his face in her hands. "Here, let me help"  
She leaned forward and kissed him. Snape let out a startled yelp and then melted into her arms, kissing her back.  
Akasha was trying really hard not to laugh. God, he was a horrible kisser. And she'd kissed a lot of guys to know this. Finally, she just had to pull away.  
"I know, I'm terrible!" he yelled in frustration. "Kill me now! I've embarrassed myself in front of the most beautiful girl in school"  
Akasha was flattered. "Really now? You think I'm the most beautiful girl in school"  
"Ever," he admitted. "But now I've just screwed myself. Gargh"  
"Not necessarily," she said thoughtfully. "I could teach you. How to kiss, I mean. I doubt you need help on how to screw yourself. You've nailed that down to a tee"  
"Really?! Okay! When? Now? How much kissing does this involve? Will this include anything besides kissing? Do I need to take notes? Should I start now? And... Do I get to touch your boobs"  
Akasha laughed. "Calm down, Severus," she said, still laughing her ass off. "We'll see. Right now, it's almost curfew. We can meet tomorrow in the Room of Requirement"  
"How'd you find out about that room?" Snape said, astonished.  
"Let's just say, I came by a really good map," she said mysteriously. "So tomorrow at eight then"  
"Yeah, sure. Awesome. Definitely"  
"Okay! Enough already! Just go get some sleep."

"Hey, James, have you seen the map?" Sirius asked, peering into his trunk.  
"No. Moony?" Lupin shook his head. James turned to Peter. "What about you"  
"No, honest," the pudgy boy squeaked.  
"Well, who else could have? We're the only ones who know about..." Sirius trailed off. "God damnit." Akasha.  
"What?" James asked.  
Sirius looked at his friend. He couldn't admit his mistake. "I just left it in one of my classes. It's okay. I'll go get it now"  
On his way out, he glanced at his watch. It was a little after eight.

"Um... so... How're you?" Snape said, shaking, eyes darting nervously around the room. He looked like a frightened little animal.  
"Nervous much?" Akasha said nonchalantly, leaning back into the silky pillows. She smiled and crooked a finger to him.  
He came eagerly and laid down next to her on the makeshift bed. "What now?" he asked.  
"Just lay there... and learn," she said wickedly as she advanced on him.  
Snape's breath caught in his throat as she slid on top of him, spreading her thighs over his hips. And then she was moving closer, lips parted slightly, and everything was perfect...

Sirius walked up to a girl with dyed black hair and way too much eyeliner. "Where's Akasha," he demanded.  
The girl glared. "Why should I tell you?" she said rudely, eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Because she took something of mine and I want it back"  
She shrugged. "She's on the third floor somewhere. Something about tutoring Snape or whatnot. That's all I know"  
Sirius stood there for a moment. The third floor was big; it would take hours to find her. Then the Goth girl added, "I'd try the west side"  
"Thanks," Sirius said, appreciating the extra help. This would make things a lot easier.  
Sirius wandered down the third floor west corridor, looking for some hint to her location. Then, just ahead of him, he spotted a door ajar. He headed for it. Why would she need the R.O.R.? And tutoring Snape? Snape didn't need to be tutored on anything except maybe.  
Suddenly, Sirius didn't want to find Akasha. He didn't want to see what was in that room. But he couldn't help himself from reaching out and pushing the door open.  
The sight that greeted him sent his blood boiling.  
"You whore!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Akasha looked up from where she lay and smiled lazily. "Hello, Sirius," she drawled. "Care to join us"  
He knew he shouldn't care. He should just let her go. She was a monster. But he couldn't help himself. Sirius pounced.  
Snape yelped and tried to scramble away, but Sirius was just too fast. His fist collided with the his enemy's nose.  
"Ow! My nose! I bink ib's broken!" Snape cried, blood streaming down his face.  
Sirius hit him again, this time in the stomach. "You'd think you'd learn from the first thousand times I've kicked your ass," he roared. "But no. You just have to step into my territory. Well, this time you've too far"  
Akasha rushed forward and pulled Sirius away from a fallen Snape. "Sirius! Please, stop!" she said, shocked. Her face was stricken, lower lip trembling.  
He couldn't look at her. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He truly believed if she hadn't stopped him, he would have killed Snape. No matter what, Akasha belonged with him, not with that freak Snivellus.  
God help him. He was in love with a beast.  
He had no choice but to crush this triangle right here and now. He pushed Akasha away and stood. His words were meant for Snape. "I never figured you for a half-breed lover, Snivellus. Or did you not know our fair Akasha here's a blood-sucking vampire"  
Snape stopped crying and looked up. "What do you bean?" he said thickly. He looked at Akasha. "Ankasha? No... You...?" He scrambled up, his eyes pleading.  
Akasha resigned herself to fate. Her lips skinned back from her teeth and she bared her fangs in shame.  
"You're a filthy half-breed?! By God!" Snape looked like he was going to be sick. "You- you just stay away from be, you freak!" And, still holding his broken nose, he shoved past her and out of sight.  
Akasha turned to Sirius, heart shattering into a million pieces. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Sirius," she said hoarsely, voice pained. "You have no idea what you have done"  
A few tears ran down her cheeks as she said this. It made Sirius ashamed of himself. She hadn't really deserved that. And now he'd ruined her life.  
"I..." He found he couldn't go on. There was nothing he could say to fix this. If she killed him now, he'd let her. He deserved it.  
But all she did was bow her head sadly, looking diminished. "I only wanted to protect you," she whispered.  
Sirius closed his eyes in realization. "Oh, God"  
"And now you've killed me"  
In shock, his eyes snapped open. But she was gone. And he was alone, left to wallow in his shame and guilt. Akasha wasn't the monster.  
He was.

There was a commotion going on outside of DADA. Some sort of fight. As Sirius turned the corner to the class, he heard chants, voices filled with savagery and hatred. Things like: "BITCH!" and "FILTHY HALF-BREED!" and "GET HER"  
Sirius dropped his books and ran toward the mob, his heart pounding erratically in fear. God, no. Oh, God, please, no! he pleaded, knowing it was no use.  
Several people in the crowd were taking turns to kick out at a bloodied figure on the ground. A girl curled up into a tiny ball.  
"You don't belong her, half-breed!" someone yelled. "We'll show you what we do to beasts like you"  
Another person threw a book at the huddled girl. It hit her in the head with a loud thud.  
Akasha's head whipped up to stare at the crowd, eyes blazing lie green fire. It seemed as if she was trying to memorize every face that was there. She hissed, fangs bared. People began to pull out their wands, faces twisted in disgust and prejudice.  
"I never did anything to you," she growled. "You don't even know me"  
"We know what you are. That's all we need. Your kind are monsters. Nothing more"  
Professor Blackthorn looked on from the doorway of his classroom, a slight smirk on his face. The students advanced again and began to beat the fallen vampiress.  
Akasha groaned, clutching her broken arm.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Sirius roared, throwing himself between the mob and Akasha. "SHE IS NOT WHO YOU THINK SHE IS!! Akasha is not a monster. She's been trying to fight her nature. AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HER?!?!" He pulled out his wand. "I swear, if any of you ever touch her again, I'LL KILL YOU ALL"  
James and Lupin stepped forward to help Sirius.  
"Get her to the hospital wing," James said in understanding. "We'll keep this crowd under control"  
Lupin added, "Peter's getting Dumbledore right now. He'll take care of this"  
Sirius put his wand away and gathered Akasha up into his arms. She was barely holding on to consciousness.  
"I didn't do anything wrong," she murmured. "I just wanted a normal life"  
"I know," he said hoarsely, racked with guilt. "I know, baby"  
She groaned in pain and rested her head against his chest.  
"Come on," he murmured. "Let's get you out of here"  
While James and Lupin kept the crowd at bay, he ran to the hospital, Akasha cradled in his arms.  
"Madame Pomfrey!" he yelled urgently. "Madame Pomfrey!! Akasha's hurt"  
He was reluctant to let her go, but she needed the nurse's help, and he was in the way. After Madame Pomfrey was done bustling over Akasha and applying necessary potions to heal her, Sirius sat beside Akasha's bed, his hand interlocked with hers. She was still unconscious.  
It was all his fault she'd gotten hurt. And now, here she was lying in this hospital bad, cuts and bruises all over her body, broken arm and swollen jaw. This is all my fault.  
He pressed her hand to his cheek. It was so cold. "Oh, Akasha," he whispered shamefully. "I never meant for this to happen. But I swear, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I'd die to keep you safe." He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he didn't deserve to get that off his chest. He should be the one in the hospital bed. Not her.  
And she looked so helpless lying there. Like a porcelain doll. Or a marionette that's had it's strings cut.  
He looked up at her face to find she was awake.  
"Akasha"  
She pulled her hand from his. Her face was icy and full of hatred. "Get out," she spat. "Don't ever come near me again. I hate you"  
Sirius flinched visibly at her words, but he nodded. This was her choice. He couldn't deny he wish, not after all he'd done to her, all the pain he'd caused her.  
"I'm sorry," was all he could say as he pushed himself tiredly out of his chair. "I won't come near you again"  
She turned her back to him, and he had no choice but to leave. 


	9. Chapter 9

"...Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the Class of 1986!" Dumbledore boomed joyously, raising his arms to present the graduating 7th years. As everyone threw their wizards' caps into the air with loud hoots, Akasha stood off to the side, away from scathing gazes and kneaded her cap between her fingers nervously.  
Dumbledore was still letting her graduate, even though the last month she'd remained locked up in her dormitory, hiding. She didn't know why she was even here now. But she'd worked too hard to give up. Screw everyone else. After this, she'd travel the world and most likely never see any of these people ever again.  
"WOOT! WOOT!" James and Sirius yelled, throwing their caps. "WE'RE FREE"  
Akasha sighed and looked away, wondering how long it would be until she could go.  
"Now, if you'll join the graduates in the Great Hall for drinks and music," Dumbledore said, gesturing up toward the school.  
Akasha stepped off the risers and threw her cap on the ground. She had no use for it now. She'd go up to her dorm and grab her packed trunk and leave. No one would care. If anything, they'd be happy with her disappearance. She headed in the opposite direction of her fellow graduates. But someone took hold of her arm.  
"Y-you dropped this," Snape said quietly, holding out her abandoned wizards' cap.  
She took it and stared at him in wonder, "Erm"  
He stuck his hands deep inside his robe pockets, eyes on the floor. "I'm... It's just that... I was... and"  
"It's all Sirius' fault anyway," Akasha said conversationally, forgiving him. He was only human.  
Snape snorted. "We have so much in common," he said. "I forget"  
She doubted it.  
"So... um..." He trailed off awkwardly.  
She might as well have one last hoorah before she left. She moved closer to him and trailed a finger along his jaw line. "What do you say we go find some place more... private?" she purred suggestively.  
His mouth dropped open. "You mean"  
"Oh, most definitely. Come on"  
She grabbed him by the front of his robes and dragged his suddenly stiff body up the stairs.

"My God!" he gasped, pale skin slick with sweat, body shaking. "So that's what sex is like?! Let's do it again"  
Akasha chuckled. "I thought you had a train to catch"  
"We have time. I don't have to leave until- OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Snape jumped out of the bed, looking for all his clothes.  
Akasha decided it would be best if she got dressed too.  
"Will I ever get to see you again?" he asked hopefully when he was finished.  
She shrugged. "Most likely... no," she said truthfully. "I'm moving as far away from Britain as I can"  
Snape frowned. "Oh... But you'll send owls, won't you"  
"Nope!" she said brightly. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be going now. I might as well put in a show at the Grad party"  
"But- but"  
"Hurry. You don't want to miss your train, now do you"  
She slammed the door in his face and headed back downstairs. She'd only been gone for fifteen minutes at the most. Poor Snivellus, she thought amusedly. He'll probably never get laid again.

Sirius, like the rest of the ex-7th years, looked up as the Great Hall doors burst open with such force that when they hit the wall, pieces of stone came flying off.  
"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS THAT UNGRATEFUL BITCH?!" a man no older than Sirius by a couple of years bellowed. His voice was deep and rich, but it froze Sirius' skin at the sound it was so cold. Waves of power emanated from this man and Sirius was certain he was not human. Perhaps never was human.  
"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" He stalked lithely up to Dumbledore and grabbed him by the front of his robes. "You-" he growled furiously. "This is all your fault. You brainwashed her"  
"Akasha is a grown woman, Aubrey," the old wizard said calmly. "She made the decision on her own"  
"Then I shall have to kill her for her treachery"  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Dumbledore warned.  
A large group of teachers circled around the intruder, wands at the ready.  
Aubrey laughed coldly. "Do you not know who I am?" He let go of Dumbledore and threw his arms wide in a great spectacle. "I am Aubrey Valerois! King of all vampires! Hunter by nature! Your magic has no effect on me! I cannot be killed"  
"You never change, do you, Aubrey?" a voice came from the broken door of the entrance. It had the same accent as the vampire, but it did not have the same cruelty or coldness in its tone. Just sadness. And it was female.  
Akasha walked into the Hall, and each step she took echoed throughout the descending silence.  
"Well, if it isn't my treacherous whore of a daughter," Aubrey greeted.  
"Only by blood," she spat.  
"I am your father! How dare you speak to me that way!" he roared. He grabbed her by the throat, causing her to let out a small choking sound. "If you're so disgusted by your blood, I'd be more than happy to take it from you"  
"You can try"  
"I'll do more than try," he promised.  
With a small movement of his arm, a tiny flick in the wrist that grasped her throat, he threw her across the Hall, as if she were a rag doll. She went crashing into a table and rolled to the floor.  
Her head whipped up and Akasha bared her fangs at her father. "You'll have to do better than that, Aubrey. Not even a scratch? Have you lost your touch?" She laughed.  
"That was just a warning. Next time, you won't be so lucky"  
Sirius moved forward to help her. He'd promised to protect her. He had to protect her. But someone grabbed the back of his shirt.  
"This is her fight," Dumbledore said grimly.  
Sirius didn't want to listen. The headmaster seemed to sense it because he kept holding him back. But his eyes were on Akasha.  
Akasha stood tall. "Just like Mother, isn't it?" she hissed as she circled her father, looking for a place to strike. He seemed to sense her as a threat; he wouldn't let her get behind him. Akasha went on, biding her time. "When she didn't bow down to you, you killed her, too. And now you're trying to kill me"  
"Your mother was a foolish little witch!" he said, turning to keep her in his line of view. "You are a vampire. You need the sense beat in to you"  
"I am a witch," Akasha said firmly, "and a vampire. I can accept who I am. It's you that has the problem"  
"Then how about we fix it then"  
Akasha pounced on him, claws swiping at his flesh. She drew blood as her nails dug into his neck.  
And then it was chaos. The air was filled with hisses and snarls, two animals fighting for dominance. Fangs ripped, nails slashed, bones were broken. But Aubrey was so much stronger than she was. It didn't take long until she was pinned beneath him, panting and bruised.  
"You're weak," he said cruelly, green eyes flashing. "I told you from the beginning, I cannot be k"  
All of a sudden, he cut off with a low, seething hiss, eyes widening. "What"  
His body seemed to be collapsing in on itself, his skin becoming weathered and dried like leather. His eyes bulged, fangs retracted. And then it seemed as if the life went out of him. Slowly, above her, he turned to dust.  
"Are you okay"  
Akasha looked up at Sirius in curiosity. "Did you just"  
"You know, you owe me a new wand. I don't think using it as a stake was a very good idea," he said casually. He held up his wand, which was now broken in half.  
He'd saved her?  
She took the hand he offered. Let him try to brush the dust from her clothes.  
"You saved me...? You- OH, MY GOD! AUBREY'S DEAD. I DID IT!! Booja!" she hooted in realization, breaking out of her shock at last.  
"We did it," Sirius corrected.  
Akasha smiled. "Yes, we did, didn't we? Thank you." She hugged him abruptly, truly grateful.  
Around them, students and teachers began to clap. "Go, Sirius!" some yelled. Others yelled "Way to go, Akasha"  
She looked around at them all and smiled for the first time in months. She was finally being accepted.  
Sirius hugged her to him. "I think this calls for a celebration"  
She looked up at him in wonder. And she found him looking back, no longer any disgust on his face.  
He accepted her, too. 


	10. Chapter 10

LATER THAT NIGHT Akasha sighed as he kissed her neck, loving the way he flicked his tongue along the hollow of her throat as he tasted her. She arched back in his arms to give him better access. Sirius groaned. He wanted to take it slow but he also needed to be inside her. He curved his hand over her breast, stroking the taut nipple gently with his thumb. She placed her hand over his and urged him to increase the pressure.  
"Don't be nice," she demanded huskily.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her free hand fisted in his hair to drag his head back up to her mouth. He took her greedily with his tongue, exploring every inch of her mouth. His hands slid away from her breast and down her belly to slip inside of her.  
She moaned against his lips, nails clawing at his back.  
She was so wet. He wanted to make her wetter. Dripping. He pulled back. She cried out in protest, but it turned into a cry of protest as he settled his mouth between her thighs.  
"Oh, Sirius..." she gasped, grasping his head to her. "Right there. Don't stop what you're doing." She moaned, pressing her head back into the pillows.  
Roughly, he slid two fingers into her, still sucking her.  
"OH, MY GOD!" She was so close to coming. All she needed was... just... a bit... more... "Yes, that's it! Don't stop!" she breathed, beginning to shake.  
He seemed to sense the beginning of her orgasm, but he obviously wanted to prolong her torture. She growled in frustration, trying to push him back down. Smiling forcibly, he levered himself over her.  
"I want to be inside you when you come," he explained hoarsely, eyes burning, mouth wet and red.  
"Then get to it," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I told you not to be nice"  
"You sure 'bout that?" he challenged, grabbing her hips and pressing himself against her.  
"Take me," she demanded breathlessly. "Hurt me"  
From the waist up, he wanted this to be slow, gentle, loving. But his cock was too insistent, throbbing and aching and needing release. He had no choice but to obey. He drove himself into her, hard and deep, making her cry out sharply.  
"Oh, God," he ground out, all coherent thought leaving him as a rush of sweetness filled him. She felt too good. He couldn't control himself any longer.  
He grabbed her wrists and restrained them above her head. He thrust into her again. And again. And again. Harder and faster each time until he was pounding her roughly into the mattress, groaning and growling in possessiveness, his pleasure building to unbearable limits. Akasha writhed beneath him, beads of sweat forming across her skin, loud, lust-filled moans continuously escaping her lips.  
"Yes... mmm...!" she panted, straining against his grip. "Fuck me"  
At her words, his body tightened, hips pistoning wildly, and then he exploded with a shout of praise.  
"Keep going!" Akasha screamed, eyes closed, head thrown back. "I'm almost there"  
He moved his hand down to stroke her clit as he continued to thrust into her. A few seconds later, she let out a keening cry, head thrashing back and forth as she came at last. Sirius rolled off her, exhausted. "My, God..." he panted, out of breath. "That... was... amazing"  
Akasha nuzzled his neck. "It was well worth the wait," she agreed.  
Sirius chuckled. "You are such a witch"  
She smiled broadly, happy with that assumption. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her still-shaking body.  
"I'm so sleepy, Sirius," she murmured tiredly, resting her head on his chest.  
"Get some rest, love," he said.  
"Mmm... Sirius"  
"Hmm"  
"Thank you"  
He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you," he whispered.  
But she was already asleep, snoring lightly.  
Sirius sighed. They could talk when they woke later. For now, he was content to fall asleep with his girl in his arms.

Akasha only looked back once. She prided herself in that. If she'd looked back at him, stayed to watch his smiling face any longer, she'd never be able to leave. She'd stay wrapped up in his arms forever. And she couldn't do that. She had too many things that she needed to do. And she couldn't be with him until she took care of them. She hoped she could do it before it was too late, before he was too old to be with her anymore. And she prayed that he would understand.

Sirius woke to an empty bed. Sunlight streamed through the gap in his curtains.  
"Hey, Prongs," he yawned. "Have you seen Akasha"  
James didn't answer at first. "She left about an hour ago"  
"Okay," Sirius said, not thinking anything was wrong. "Is she in her room"  
"No... Sirius, she left. I mean, really left. She's gone," James said carefully.  
Sirius bolted upright. "What?!" he yelled. "She can't be gone! We just"  
"I know, man," James said, holding up to quiet his raging friend. "It's all in this." He handed a distraught Sirius a piece of parchment. It was in Akasha's handwriting.  
' Dear Sirius,  
I know you won't understand, and I'm so sorry if this hurts you. But there are some things I need to take care of before I can be with you. I need to figure out what I'm going to do with myself. But most of all, I need to find myself and a way to accept myself. This is just something I need to do. Please forgive me for leaving you like this. I've never been good with good-byes. And if I were to see that heartbroken look on your face, I would lose what little strength I have left. Perhaps one day I will return, and we can be together. But, please, do not keep yourself from moving on because of me. Be happy. And I will try as well. But know this, you will always be in my heart.

Love Always,  
Akasha Valerois '  
Sirius stared at the letter, not really seeing it. She's left me, he kept thinking. She's left me.  
And there was nothing he could do. He wanted to search the corners of the earth for her. But he would respect her wish. No matter how much pain it caused him.  
James placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Are you okay"  
"No," he answered. "But I will be..."

Yay! It's finished! It's the end!Or at least until I put up the sequel: STD- The Sport of the Thumping Desk. Set during Order of the Phoenix, and Akasha's back to torture the new wave of Hogwarts men, including Snape and Sirius! 


End file.
